A Racers Corazón
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando Vanellope está en un accidente, y llamar a un corredor idas rey? Lee y entérate. VanellopexRancis, VanellopexOC, TaffytaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Era un día hermoso, soleada en la tierra de Sugar Rush, y el presidente Vanellope von Schweetz estaba disfrutando la única manera que sabía cómo, corriendo a través del bosque del bastón de caramelo. Le encantaba la sensación del viento en su cabello, y la prisa de la adrenalina. Ella comprimido entre los bastones de caramelo, cada una de ellas una mancha de color rojo y blanco. Ella rompió últimos 100 kilómetros por hora, cuando un carro de mantequilla de maní familiar apareció Vete a ninguna parte.

"¡Cuidado rancis.", Gritó Vanellope, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La fuerza del impacto lanzó la cabeza de Vanellope en el volante, dejándola inconsciente. Rancis, por otra parte, sostenido sólo unos pocos golpes y arañazos. Rápidamente corrió a su lado.

"Vanellope, ¿estás bien?", Preguntó mientras levantaba la cabeza

".Rancis. ¿Es usted? Me duele la cabeza. ", Dijo

Vanellope."Yo sé lo que hace. Usted acaba de tener un accidente y es probable que tenga una conmoción cerebral. Te voy a llevar al castillo. ", Dijo rancis como se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y la llevó a su carrito. Él la apoyó en el extremo del asiento y saltó pulg Él la depositó en el asiento, con la cabeza en su regazo. En otras circunstancias, estaría sonrojado. Él condujo tan rápido como pudo hacia el castillo. Mientras la llevaba al castillo, la oyó moverse.

"Rancis, ¿dónde estamos?", Preguntó Vanellope.

"Estamos en el castillo.", Respondió rancis al llegar a la puerta. El azar llamó a la puerta. Ralph contestó.

"Un poco de ayuda aquí Ralph.", Dijo rancis mientras llevaba su interior y la acostó en el sofá en el vestíbulo.

"¿Cómo sucedió esto?", Preguntó Ralph.

"Tuvimos un accidente en el bosque. », respondió rancis. En ese momento, sonó el timbre. Rancis contestó. Frente a él se alzaba un poco musculoso, rubio chico de pelo, de ojos azules, con un puñado de rosas y una caja de chocolates.

"Yo soy el Rey de Austin Mechlandia, y he venido a ver a la princesa Vanellope von Schweetz.", Dijo el niño.

"Sí, bueno, la princesa Vanellope no se siente tan bien ahora mismo.", dijo rancis.

"Ya veo. Bueno, si pudieras darle estos. ", Dijo Austin mientras le entregaba rancis las flores y los

chocolates."Bueno hacerlo. ", Dijo Austin rancis como caminamos de regreso por la colina. Rancis volvió a entrar en el castillo y puso las cosas en la mesa. Se arrodilló al lado de Vanellope. Tenía que pensar en una manera de solucionar este problema. Entonces se le ocurrió.

"Ralph, su amigo Félix tiene un martillo que puede arreglar cualquier cosa, ¿no?", Preguntó rancis.

"Sí, ¿por qué?", Preguntó Ralph.

"¿Crees que él puede arreglar Vanellope?", Preguntó rancis.

"Si. Supongo que sí. Voy a ir a buscarlo. ", Dijo Ralph mientras salía del castillo. En ese momento, Vanellope despertó. Ella se levantó de un salto

".Rancis, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí, y owww, mi cabeza se siente como una masa informe. ¿Qué ha pasado? ", Gritó

Vanellope".Vanellope, simplemente, relajarse y se acostó. Te lo explicaré. Usted tiene una conmoción cerebral. Nos estrellamos en el bosque y te traje aquí. Ralph ha ido a buscar Félix. Tal vez él pueda arreglar esto. ", Explicó rancis como él puso su espalda en el sofá. Justo en ese momento, Ralph y Felix estallar pulg

"Estamos aquí. Bueno, vamos a tener un looksy. ", Dijo Félix mientras se acercaba

Vanellope."Bueno, es un doosey de una lesión que tienes ahí Vanellope. Tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias. ", Dijo

Félix."¿Cuál es la buena noticia? ", Preguntó

rancis."La buena noticia es que puede arreglar los golpes y arañazos. Por desgracia, la conmoción va a tener que sanar en el que está. ", Dijo Félix. Félix tocó Vanellope con su martillo, y sus moretones y rasguños desapareció al instante.

"Bueno, ¿cómo me veo?", Preguntó Vanellope.

"Beautiful, como una princesa, me refiero a un presidente, debería mirar.", Respondió rancis, haciéndola ruborizarse.

[King Austin]

"Oh Vanellope, cuánto te he admirado desde lejos, y la noche que me las arreglo para reunieron el nervio, que está enfermo. Es una pena. ", Pensó Austin a sí mismo. Estaba demasiadoautobúsypensando a notar el corredor pelo rubio conduciendo el carro rosa tirando hacia fuera delante de él. Se las arregló para pisar el freno, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El frente de su carro impactó el lado de la compra rosa. Tiró hacia adelante, pero su arnés lo atrapó. El otro corredor, por otra parte, se cayó de su carro, y aterrizó en el suelo. Austin rápidamente desabrochó el arnés y pasó por encima de al otro corredor. Era una chica de pelo rubio. Tomó su estilo de novia y la llevó a la casa más cercana, que resultó ser de dulces de maíz. Llamó a la puerta. Un niño con pijama de maíz de caramelo de colores responde a la puerta.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?", preguntó.

"Sí, usted puede. Ha habido un accidente y Someones herido.", respondió Austin mientras le entregaba al niño el corredor en sus brazos. Él se volteó para irse cuando oyó el muchacho preguntar cuál era su nombre.

"Austin, Austin King.", respondió mientras se alejaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Descargo de responsabilidad:. No tengo ningún carácter excepto el mío

rancis despertó con el sol se arrastra a través de sus ojos. Había dormido en el suelo del vestíbulo de la noche, junto a Vanellope, ya que no se creía seguro para trasladarla a su cama. Se volvió para ver Vanellope todavía profundamente dormido. Él sonrió.

"Es tan lindo cuando duerme.", Pensó rancis.

"Sí, supongo que lo es.", Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se volvió para ver Gloyd allí de pie.

"¿Yo dije eso en alta voz?", Preguntó rancis.

"Sí, sí que lo hizo.", Respondió Gloyd.

"No entiendo por qué no sólo le digo ya. Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo peor que podría suceder. ". dijo Gloyd.

"Oh, caramba, yo no lo sé. Yo podría terminar encima de conseguir mi corazón se rompió, otra vez. Recuerde Taffyta. ", Dijo

rancis".Taffyta es un ya sabes qué. Ella rompió tu corazón, porque podía. Hablando de eso, ella tuvo un accidente ayer por la noche, y por eso estoy aquí. ", DijoGloyd."

Entonces, ¿qué tiene esto que ver conmigo? ", Preguntó

rancis."Absolutamente nada, pero quiere Taffyta Vanellope para estar allí. ", respondió

Gloyd."Buenos días. ", dijo Vanellope como ella se

despertó."Vanellope Buena presidente mañana. Tengo noticias graves de los que informar. ", Dijo

Gloyd."¿Qué pasó? ", Preguntó Vanellope, un poco

preocupado".Taffyta tuvo un accidente ayer por la noche. Ella quiere que vaya a verla. ", Respondió

Gloyd."Mi dios. Me vestiré inmediatamente. ", Dijo Vanellope como ella se levantó para ir a su habitación, pero rancis la

detiene."Ahora Vanellope, espera. Usted todavía puede tener una conmoción cerebral. ", Dijo

rancis."¿Por qué tiene una conmoción cerebral? ", Preguntó

Gloyd."Es una larga historia. ", Dijo

rancis".Rancis Mira, me siento bien, así que voy a ver Taffyta. ", dijo Vanellope mientras caminaba arriba. Su descaro había regresado.

"Está bien, pero cuando se pasa de nuevo, no me vengas llorando.", Gritó rancis.

"No lo haré.", Gritó Vanellope.

"Ustedes dos discuten como un matrimonio". , dijo Gloyd.

"¿Qué, como usted y Candlehead no son lo mismo.", dijo rancis.

"Cierto, cierto, pero en realidad estamos saliendo.", dijo Gloyd.

"TOuche.",respondió rancis. Justo entonces, Vanellope se vino abajo.

"Está bien, vamos.", dijo Vanellope mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Um, rancis, ¿dónde está mi carro.", preguntó Vanellope.

"Bueno, todavía está en el bosque.", respondió rancis .

"Um, bueno, ¿cómo se supone que debo ir a casa de Taffyta?", preguntó Vanellope.

"Se puede montar en mi regazo.", dijo rancis, sonrojándose un poco.

"Te gusta, ¿no es así". , dijo Vanellope sassily.

"Sí, sí lo haría.", dijo rancis siendo tímido como él se metió en su carro. Vanellope subí después.

[Austin]

Esa mañana, Austin se había despertado y había ido a dar un paseo para despejar su cabeza.

"Austin, ¿qué pasa amigo del pueblo.", Dijo un corredor vestido de gris mientras se acercaba a Austin.

"Nothin mucho Joey, sólo preguntándose por qué las cosas malas le suceden a mí. ", dijo Austin mientras salía de su

carro."¿Qué quieres decir? ", preguntó

Joey."Joey, ¿sabes cómo me fue a pedir Vanellope en una cita? ", preguntó Austin .

"Si.", respondió Joey.

"Bueno, en primer lugar, que estaba enferma, y segundo, que chocó con otro corredor. Un corredor chica. ¿Qué pasa si he matado? ", Preguntó Austin cuando empezó asustando. Joey se acercó y le dio una bofetada en la cara.

"Amigo, conseguir un asimiento de ti mismo.", Dijo Joey.

"En primer lugar, tiene que ir a ver si está bien. En segundo lugar, tiene que pedir disculpas. ", Dijo

Joey."Tienes razón. Te veré más tarde. ", Dijo Austin mientras saltaba en su carro y se fue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

[Vanellope y rancis]

..Como rancis Vanellope y se detuvo en casa Gloyd, ellos dieron miradas indiferentes

". ¡No te hagas ilusiones", susurró Vanellope

". Ni siquiera soñaría con él", dijo rancis sarcásticamente.

"Será mejor que no.", dijo en tono de broma Vanellope. Se detuvo al lado del camino y saltó del carro. Entraron en casa Gloyd para encontrar Taffyta tumbado en el sofá.

"Oh, Vanellope, lo has conseguido.", Dijo Taffyta.

"Si. Ahora, ¿por qué querías verme. ", Preguntó

Vanellope."Bueno, quiero invitarte a una fiesta de pijamas esta noche. ", Dijo

Taffyta."Oh, bueno, lo acepto. ", DijoVanellope."

Bien. Es voy a ser mañana, en mi casa, después del cierre de arcade. ", dijo Taffyta. En ese momento, un carro blindado se detuvo delante de la casa. Un corredor de pelo rubio que llevaba un gris claro camiseta y pantalones oscuros grises con una chaqueta de cuero negro salió. La gente le lanzó miradas curiosas.

"¿Quién es?", Preguntó Candlehead, que había sido al parecer aquí todo el tiempo.

"Ese es el Rey Austin, de Mechlandia.", Respondió rancis.

"¿Quieres decir que compite con el juego de nuevo?", Preguntó Taffyta.

"Si.", dijo rancis.

"¿Por qué demonios hace aquí?", preguntó Vanellope.

"Estamos a punto de averiguarlo.", dijo Austin Vanellope como entramos por la puerta. Gloyd se acercó a él.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?", Preguntó Gloyd.

"En realidad, se puede. Me trajo un corredor lesionado aquí anoche, y me gustaría comprobar su estado.", Respondió Austin.

"Así que fuiste tú quien golpeó mi carro. ", gritó Taffyta. Austin se volvió hacia Taffyta.

"Sí, y he venido a pedir disculpas.", Dijo Austin. Fue sólo después de que Austin fue capaz de obtener un buen vistazo a Taffyta por primera vez.

"Bueno, te digo lo que el rey Austin, si me llevas a una cita, voy a aceptar tus disculpas.", Dijo Taffyta. Todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos.

"Dalo por hecho.", Dijo Austin. Fauces Todo el mundo se quedó. Todos sabían que estaba persiguiendo Vanellope, pero el hecho de que había aceptado ir a una cita con Taffyta fue aún más impactante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

****[A la mañana siguiente Vanellope,]

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con un Vanellope ánimo en su paso y una sonrisa en su cara, listo para empezar un largo día de trabajo. Ese día, ella tenía un total de veinte carreras, si que ganó trece. Después del día de trabajo, se fue a descansar en el castillo. Justo cuando ella se dejó caer en la cama, sonó el timbre.

"Ugh.", Dijo en voz alta Vanellope mientras caminaba abajo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró de pie King Austin allí.

"¿Qué quieres?", Preguntó Vanellope astucia.

"Bueno, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo.", Respondió Austin.

"¿Y por qué en la tierra iba a hacer eso. ", dijo Vanellope.

"Porque sé que me gusta. Es fácil de ver. ", dijo Austin.

"Yo no te gusta, me gusta rancis. ", dijo Vanellope.

"Sabes , mintiendo a ti mismo no es saludable. ", dijo Austin mientras se giraba parairse."

Yo no estoy mintiendo a mí mismo. ", dijo Vanellope con confianza, pero en verdad, no estaba tan seguro. Después de Austin izquierda, Vanellope se sentó en el sofá en el vestíbulo, y se puso a contemplar su relación con rancis y Austin.

"Me encanta rancis, y él es lindo, pero Austin es tan fuerte, y hhhooottt.", Pensó Vanellope.

"Did Acabo de llamar a Austin caliente? ", Vanellope se preguntó:" Tengo que ir a hablar con alguien. No puedo hablar con Taffyta, porque ella me va a matar, y Candlehead es una locura, así que Jubileena que era. Ella todavía odiaba por ayudar a los demás la basura su carro, pero bueno, perdonar y olvidar, ¿verdad?

[En la Casa de Jubileena]

Como Vanellope se detuvo en casa Jubileena, ella estaba todavía tratando de entender este lío. Ella salió de su carro y caminó hacia la puerta. Llamó a la puerta. Jubileena rápidamente abrió la puerta.

"Hey Prez. Vanellope. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ", Preguntó Jubileena.

"Bueno, necesito un consejo. Me gustan estos dos chicos, pero no puedo decidir cual hasta la fecha.", Respondió Vanellope.

"Di hermana nada más. Entra ", dijo mientras sacaba Jubileena Vanellope dentro.

"Lo que hay que hacer es escuchar a tu corazón. ", Dijo Jubileena.

"No lo entiendo. ", Dijo Vanellope.

"Así es. . Permítanme ponerlo a usted en canción ", dijo Jubileena cuando empezó a cantar:

_Yo sé que hay algo en la estela de tu sonrisa_

_me doy cuenta por la mirada en tus ojos, sí_

_hemos construido un amor pero ese amor se derrumba_

_su pequeño pedazo de cielo se vuelve oscuro que escuche_

_paraa su corazón_

_cuando él te llama_

_Escucha a tu corazón_

_No hay nada más que puedas hacer_

_que no sé adónde vas_

_y no sé por_

_qué,pero escuchar tu corazón_

_Antes de decirle adiós_

_A veces te preguntas si esta lucha vale la pena_

_Los preciosos momentos se pierden todos en la marea, sí_

_Desaparecen y nada es lo que parece_

_El sentimiento de pertenecer a tus sueños_

_Escucha a tu corazón_

_Cuando está te llama_

_Escucha a tu corazón_

_No hay nada más que puedas hacer_

_[From: .net]_

_No sé adónde vas_

_y no sé por qué_

_Pero escucha a tu corazón_

_Antes de dile adiós_

_Y hay voces_

_que quieren ser escuchadas_

_a mucho para decir_

_pero no puedo encontrar las palabras_

_El olor de la magia de_

_la belleza que ha sido_

_Cuando el amor era más salvaje que el viento_

_Escucha a tu corazón_

_cuando te llama_

_Escuchar tu corazón_

_No hay nada más que puedas hacer_

_que no sé a dónde va_

_Y yo no sé por qué_

_Pero escucha a tu corazón_

_Antes de decirle adiós_

_Escucha a tu corazón ... mm .. mmm_

_no me saber a dónde va_

_Y yo no sé por qué_

_Pero escucha a tu corazón_

_Antes de decirle adiós_

"¡Consíguelo ahora?", preguntó Jubileena mientras terminaba de cantar.

"Si. Gracias por el consejo Jubileena. ", Dijo Vanellope mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se metió en su carro y se fue.

[Rancis]

Rancis se sentó en su sillón, sin saber qué hacer. En ese momento, Vanellope detuvo su carro.

"Distracción perfecta.", Dijo rancis mientras abría la puerta para Vanellope.

"Bueno, no eres el caballero.", Dijo Vanellope.

"Sólo siendo yo mismo. Así que, ¿qué pasa ? ", preguntó rancis.

"Sólo se detuvo para hacer esto. ", dijo ella en voz baja como Vanellope besó los labios de rancis.


End file.
